iKiss
by I-TsarevichAlexei13
Summary: This is a pre-iKiss fan-fic, which is just a prediction for hopefully all Creddie, I do like both Seddie and Creddie, but CARLY & FREDDIE WERE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER! : Rated T for small kissing scenes, and the incessant crying, also we need more characters


******Read First: Important**

******I know that the New Year episode iKiss, doesn't air until the 3****rd**** of January, but I am predicting this is what iCarly fans maybe looking at… (HOPEFULLY)**

******A Short Fan-fic of iKiss, just a PREDICTION, at least my very hopeful prediction!**

iKiss

iHave A Secret

Hey guys, it's me Freddie, and boy do I have a story for you. It all started when I, Carly, and Sam were

doing iCarly…

******(I' am warning every iCarly fan, this is not true, it might be, hopefully, but it is my prediction, just like all the other iCarly, Creddie-style fan-fics I've done, so far...)**

"Hey Spencer, can I tell you something really important." I asked Carly's older brother. I knew I could ask him, because he was a guy like me, and understood these things more. Talking to Carly, (not even going near Sam with this one), would just be too weird. He turned around, and before he could answer me, I blurted my deepest secret!

"I've never been kissed by a girl!" I was shocked I had just bluntly said it to him.

"I once knew how you felt Freddie." Spencer said. "You do?" I questioned him. "Yup." He poured two glasses of juice, and we sat at the kitchen table, and he explained the ropes, and what it meant by not kissing a girl. "Freddie, it doesn't matter if you haven't kissed a girl yet, just give it time." He said to me. "You have to let things take their course." He said while sipping some of his passion fruit punch.

I took a big gulp of punch, and asked him, when his first kiss was.

"When I was about your age, I really liked this girl, and she liked me back." He continued… "Well, to make a long story short, we kissed on our first date together, it was cool, but the thing is Freddie I am not encouraging you too bluntly kiss a girl just because you haven't yet."

"I agree." I said, and we got up from the table. We both heard running foot steps, and saw a pair of feet disappear from view! "Oh no!" I said to myself. Who could have possibly heard our secret conversation? I glumly walked up the stairs, and walked into the studio.

"Hey Freddie!" Sam and Carly said to me, as I came in. "Should we start?" I asked them both. "Sure!" Carly said to me. "Sam, come on, stop eating all the popcorn!" She said to Sam.

"All right, comin' Carls!"

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" "Hey people!" They both screamed. "Do you guys know what time it is!?" Carly yelled. "No, I don't think they do Carly." Sam said to Carly. "Please, Carly tell us what time it is?" Sam jokingly said.

"It's time for Secrets!" Carly said, as Sam pushed the applause button. "Our first contestant today, is Freddie!" I stood rooted to the spot! "Come on down Freddie!" Sam said, with a mischievous grin. I reluctantly, put my video camera, on the table, and went over to Carly and Sam.

"So Freddie, anything interesting you want to tell us, mmmm…?" Sam said to me. "Maybe a deep secret, no one knows about you?" She was pestering me, she knew my secret. "I might be able to help you." She said with a laugh. "People, listen up, I know what Freddie's deepest, darkest secret is." Sam said with a smile.

"HE'S NEVER BEEN KISSED BY A GIRL!!!" She said to the camera. Laughing in my face. Carly stood there, just looking at me. I felt myself blushing! "SAMMMMMM!!!!" I screamed, "Shut UP!!!" I tried to catch her, but she moved, and I wound up falling onto the floor. Carly helped me up, but I just stood there, eyeing Sam, with an angry disgusted look.

iHurt

The next day at school, I was walking through the hall, and I could hear sniggering, and laughter, as I passed other kids. "Did you hear about…He's never been kissed…..Jeez he must be so embarrassed…." I looked around me, and saw people watching me, and laughing.

Then suddenly, "Hey Freddie, did your Mommy kiss you goodnight, last night!?" some random kid said to me! "Oh He's never been kissed by a girl!" They all started laughing, and I ran into the guy's bathroom. "Sam's gonna pay for this one." I thought to myself as I through water on my face. I walked out of the bathroom, and they were still laughing.

I went to class, saw Carly and Sam, eyeing me too, and laughing. I just sat at my desk, while people laughed and made jokes behind my back. Carly seemed the only timid, one. "Hey Freddie!?" Sam asked me. "So how does it feel, knowing your secret is now known to the entire school!?" She questioned me, obviously very happy with what she did to me.

"Leave me alone Sam!" I yelled at her. "Sam, leave Freddie alone, he's had enough for one day." Carly said to Sam with an angry tone.

iHave my First Kiss

The next day, we were an hour away from doing iCarly, and I and Sam were getting into a big argument! "What's it to you if I've never been kissed by a girl!?" I questioned her angrily. "Nothing really, just wanted to see you squirm in your seat today, thought it would be funny!" She said laughing!

"Well it wasn't I screamed at her, I started to cry, and tried to hold the tears back but they came rushing through! "Why are you crying?" Sam said surprised. "You really hurt my feelings, all you do is think about yourself, and never think of what you might be doing to other people in the process!!!"

I screamed into her face! The smile and laughter, died away from her presence. "Wow." "I didn't mean to upset you or anything like that."

"Freddie, I am really, truly sorry about all of this." She said to me, as I wiped my tears onto my sleeve. "You never apologize." I said to her, still with an angry tone. "I never thought about it, like that." She said.

"Freddie I have a secret, if it makes you feel better." "The truth is you're not the only one who's never been kissed." I stared at her blankly, in surprise! "Yup, the one and only Sam Puckett, has never been kissed in her life by a guy." She said, turning a slight shade of pink. I just stared at her.

"Well, you know what?" I said to her. "What?" She said. "Let's make a pact." I said to her. "Let's make a pact of you and me being our first kiss." I said. "What!?" She bluntly said. "Yup." It's only fair, that way we both get our first kiss, and we both don't have to feel the embarrassment anymore." She reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, so let's do this, and get it over with." Sam quickly said. "I don't want someone seeing you and me, ya know lip-lockin'!" She said. "Okay." "Ready…1, 2, and 3, here goes nothing!" We slowly kissed, and released, feeling nothing really. "Sam!!! Freddie!!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!!?" We jolted around, and saw Carly, with tears in her eyes, looking at us. "Carly wait, we can explain!!!" We both yelled. She ran out of the studio, crying, before me or Sam could catch her!

"Now look what you did, you IDIOT!!!!" Sam yelled into my face. She punched me, and pushed me into the floor, afterwards running off to go and find Carly. I grimaced with pain, and got up. I heard loud foot steps coming up the steps, and yelling! I turned around.

"How could you, Freddie!!!?" Carly screamed at me, her eyes tearing, her makeup running down her cheeks! "How could I do what!?" I asked her. "KISS SAMMMM!!!!" She screamed into my face. She plopped onto her big bean bag chair, and started to cry really loudly. I couldn't believe my eyes!

"Carly why would you care, if me and Sam kissed, anyway it wasn't a real kiss." "It was jus------"She got up, walked over to me, and said to me, "This is why Freddie." She closed her eyes, and kissed me for a long time, I could see her eyelashes, and I closed mine. We released. I felt so weird, but it felt so good. "Carly, why did you?" She stopped the last few words coming from my mouth. "Because, Freddie." "You know why." I stood rooted to the spot. I immediately knew why!

"I love you Freddie." She said still crying. I smiled, and said "I love you Carly." "I mean I love you too." She giggled, wiping the tears away from her eyes. We just stood there, smiling, all cares in the world forgotten.

Suddenly, Sam came barreling up the stairs, and into the studio! "Did I miss anything?" She said laughing. "No, not much just that we like totally professed our love to each other!" Carly said to Sam.

"But why Carly, why now, why not before, why not before that?" I asked her. "Because Freddie, I wasn't really ready for you, Jake, and Shane were just distractions and cover-ups for you!" I smiled, and we hugged.

So there you have, it Carly finally professed her love to me, and I to her!

It's So Awesome!!!!!

The End, or is It…

******Well I hope all of you iCarly fans enjoyed my little, skit, slash prediction… I actually do hope this is how it might happen, because I read in some websites, especially at the SeddieLove2ya website, that there is going to be a new show on iCarly called iKiss. I saw the magazine scans from tiger beat, and read the articles, so I think it won't be Sam and Freddie but actually Carly and Freddie, but who knows it might be the Seddie fan's wishes come true!!!**

**Creddie, and Seddie both rock, but I do like Creddie more. I think they are both meant for each other.**

**Tune in for the new episode, iKiss on January 3****rd****, 2009. It should be very interesting… CREDDIE PLEASE, BE CARLY & FREDDIE!!!! THEY'RE MEANT FOR ONE ANOTHER!!!**

**(I mean it gives out Carly is hurt by their kiss pact, and I can only imagine what that means!)**


End file.
